Batman (película de 1989)
Batman es una película estadounidense de superhéroes ganadora de un Óscar basada en Batman, el personaje de DC Comics creado por Bob Kane y Bill Finger. Es la primera película de la serie de cuatro películas originales. Fue dirigida por Tim Burton y tuvo como protagonista a Michael Keaton como Bruce Wayne/Batman. También la protagonizó Jack Nicholson como el Joker. Esta pelicula se inspiró en la obra original de Bill Finger y Bob Kane de los años treinta y cuarenta, y también en los oscuros cómics de Batman de la década de 1980 (incluyendo el trabajo de Frank Miller y Alan Moore), la película trasladó a la franquicia a las raíces oscuras de Batman, lejos de la interpretación comica del personaje que se le dio en 1960. La película también sirvió de inspiración para Batman: La Serie Animada, debido a la naturaleza oscura de la película. El film se venía preparando desde 1979, tras el éxito de la película Superman, de Richard Donner. La historia se basaría mayormente en los seis cómics creados el año anterior por la dupla compuesta por el guionista Steve Englehart y el dibujante Marshall Rogers (posteriormente reeditadas bajo el nombre de "Batman: Strange Apparitions"). En tales historias destacaba el episodio llamado "El Pez Sonriente" en donde Silver St. Cloud (novia de Bruce Wayne) finalmente descubría que en realidad su novio era Batman, y al mismo tiempo el Joker se autoproclamaba como el némesis definitivo del héroe. Historia Batman La historia inicia en Ciudad Gótica, cuando una familia de turistas intenta fallidamente buscar un taxi cuando son asaltados por dos criminales. El padre es dejado inconsciente por los maleantes que le roban la cartera. Mientras los bandidos se reparten el botin discuten sobre la existencia un misterioso "murciélago", Batman, thumb|¡No me mate!que recorre la ciudad de noche luchando atrapando criminales. Uno de los maleantes tiene miedo mientras que el otro no, hasta que son atacados por Batman, quien los deja levemente heridos hasta la llegada de la policía a la cabeza del thumb|left|Carl GrissomTeniente Max Eckardt (William Hootkins), un policía corrupto al servicio de Carl Grissom (Jack Palance), jefe del hampa de la ciudad. Eckardt evade e insulta al periodista Alexander Knox (Robert Wuhl), quien trata de investigar sobre Batman pero el policía niega la existencia del mismo. Jack Napier Mientras, en ese momento Borg, el alcalde de Ciudad Gótica (Lee Wallace) nombra como nuevo fiscal de distrito a Harvey Dent (Billy Dee Williams), quien promete limpiar la ciudad de la corrupción y el crimen y detener a Grissom. En ese momento Jack Napier, mano derecha de Grissom, ve la noticia y promete hacer frente a Dent si llega a "tocar" a Grissom. Pero la mujer de Grissom, Alicia (Jerry Hall), que mantiene una aventura con él, le previene de Grissom. thumb|Jack Napier & BobMás tarde Napier se reúne con Eckardt y amenaza al policía diciendo que Grissom le dejará a él su imperio del crimen, pues Eckardt sólo obedece a Grissom. Al día siguiente, a pesar de las burlas sobre la existencia de Batman, Knox conoce a la experta fotógrafa y periodista Vicki Vale (Kim Basinger), al igual que Knox deseosa de saber quién es Batman. Vale consigue dos invitaciones a una fiesta de caridad ofrecida por Bruce Wayne (Michael Keaton), y aprovechará para sacar información sobre Batman a las autoridades de la ciudad, también invitadas a la reunión. La Fiesta Entre tanto, Grissom, viendo las operaciones que Dent está llevando a cabo contra la mafia, decide eliminar cualquier prueba que le relacione con la empresa de productos Químicos Axis, y ordena a Napier destruir todos los archivos de las oficinas de la empresa. Napier lleva a cabo la operación sin saber que Grissom ha llamado a Eckardt para que lo detenga y lo mate, ya que ha descubierto su romance con Alicia. thumb|left|Bruce WayneEn la fiesta de Bruce Wayne, Knox intenta conseguir información y Vicki conoce a Bruce y se enamora de él. Knox intenta entrevistar a Dent y al alcalde, quienes lo evitan. El comisionado de policía James Gordon (Pat Hingle), recibe la noticia de que Eckardt se ha ido a Productos Químicos Axis para detener a Napier e inmediatamente se dirige al lugar para poder así hundir a Grissom. El mayordomo de Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Gough), alerta disimuladamente a Wayne (quien está hablando con Vicky y Knox), y el multimillonario se dirige a la Baticueva, donde ve cómo el comisionado Gordon es alertado de la situación. Químicos Axis Wayne se transforma en Batman y se dirige a la química para detener también a los maleantes. Ahí adentro, al forzar y abrir la caja de seguridad se dan cuenta que está vacía, hecho que los pone en alerta pues se percatan que han sido traicionados. Al darse cuenta de que la policía lo tiene rodeado, Napier empieza a derramar los productos químicos para detener a los policías y poder escapar. Gordon llega y ordena a sus hombres detener a Napier, mientras que Batman atrapa a sus secuaces uno por uno. Cuando Napier intenta matar a Gordon Batman aparece, golpea su arma y lo levanta en vilo. En ese instante, Bob (Tracey Walter), el brazo derecho de Napier, toma de rehén a Gordon y así obliga a Batman a soltar a Napier. Mientras Bob escapa, Napier recoge su arma y se percata que Batman ha desaparecido, momento que aprovecha para asesinar a Eckardt. Al dirigirse hacia la salida, Batman reaparece asustando a Napier causando que éste le dispare; pero Batman, con su guante reforzado bloquea la bala, la cual rebota contra un medidor rompiendo el cristal, cuyos fragmentos se impactan en el rostro de Napier. thumb|Jack Napier herido a punto de caer al tanque de químicos. Cubriéndose el rostro, Napier trastabilla y se precipita al vacío, sin embargo, se alcanza a agarrar de la barandilla, justo sobre un gran tanque de ácido. Batman intenta ayudarlo tomándolo de la mano pero ésta se resbala y Napier cae en el tanque, en donde desaparece. Gordon, creyendo haber perdido a Napier ordena detener a Batman, pero éste, tras arrojar una cortina de humo, logra escapar por la buhardilla por la cual había entrado. Al final nadie se percata de que Napier salió por el desagüe sobreviviendo a la caída en el tanque de ácido. El Joker Al día siguiente Vicki Vale es invitada a cenar por Bruce Wayne. Esa noche cenan, oyen las anécdotas de cuando Alfred crió a Bruce y pasan la noche juntos. Mientras, Napier se encuentra en una clínica de mala muerte en donde el médico cirujano adscrito intenta arreglar su rostro, pero los instrumentos utilizados son escasos y de mala calidad, por lo cual Napier termina con la inervación facial seriamente afectada, hecho que deforma su boca transformándola en una permanente sonrisa sardónica. Además, los efectos causados por el ácido le han dejado la piel blanca, el cabello verde y los labios rojos, otorgándole la apariencia de un payaso. thumb|left|CirugíaAl observar su nuevo aspecto en el espejo a Napier le da violento ataque de risa, perdiendo por completo la cordura. Rompe el espejo y sale de la clínica riéndose y se dirige a la oficina de su jefe. Ahí le hace saber a Grissom que fue emboscado por él debido al romance que sostenía con Alicia. Grissom intenta tomar su arma pero al ser apuntado por Napier se da cuenta que está indefenso e intenta negociar con él. Napier -haciéndose ahora llamar como Joker- le dispara a Grissom asesinándolo. Así, usurpa su imperio criminal e inicia sus planes para adueñarse de Ciudad Gótica y poder eliminar a Batman. Venganza A la mañana siguiente, Vicki le propone a Bruce otra cita, pero éste rechaza diciendo que tiene otros compromisos, excusa desmentida por Alfred. Mientras, el alcalde y Harvey Dent preparan la fiesta del bicentenario de la ciudad. Napier aparece como el Joker asustando a Alicia -se desmaya- con su nuevo aspecto y posteriormente (maquillado disimulando su rostro) se reúne con los socios del fallecido Grissom. Uno de ellos, Antoine Rotelli (Edwin Craig) se niega a aceptarle como sucesor de Grissom, por lo cual el Joker, al estrecharle la mano como señal de despedida, lo electrocuta con un vibrador de mano. thumb|Rotelli ElectrocutadoSospechando de Bruce, Vicki lo sigue hasta una calle donde pone en el suelo dos rosas. Aprovecha ese instante para fotografiarlo. Vinny Ricorso (John Dair) -otro socio de Grissom- es entrevistado afuera del ayuntamiento. Ahí se encuentran Vicki Vale, Alexander Knox y posteriormente aparece Bruce Wayne. Ricorso es cuestionado por los reporteros sobre la autenticidad de la firma de Grissom plasmada en un documento supuestamente realizado por él, en el cual le hereda su imperio a Ricorso. El Joker -disfrazado de mimo- aparece y asesina con una pluma de ave envenenada a Ricorso ante la atónita mirada de los ciudadanos. Acto seguido, los secuaces del Joker, disfrazados también de mimos, sacan las armas que tenían escondidas en una carreola y acaban tanto con la banda de Ricorso como con los guardias del ayuntamiento. De hecho, un disparo roza el abrigo de Bruce Wayne. thumb|left|Muerte de RicorsoÉste sigue al Joker hasta su auto y al verse cara a cara, reconoce a Jack Napier aún con su nuevo rostro. Se da cuenta que sobrevivió y que además tomó el control del hampa. Esa misma noche el Joker, desde la fábrica Axis, acicatea a sus empleados para elaborar más de sus productos y envía a sus hombres para que los distribuyan. El Museo En las noticias se alerta que varias mujeres han muerto por causas desconocidas y que al observarlas mostraban una sonrisa sardónica. En el mismo telediario la presentadora sufre un ataque de risa y cae muerta al piso, quedando con la misma sonrisa macabra, cuando súbitamente se interpone la señal del Joker en la cual aparece emitiendo un anuncio de sus productos, haciendo ver que estos al ser consumidos envenenan y matan al consumidor dejándo el cuerpo con una sonrisa eterna como recuerdo. Bruce Wayne, quien se encontraba viendo la TV pide ver el expediente de Napier. Al revisarlo se entera que, a pesar de poseer talento en ciencias, química y arte, posee una gran personalidad narcisista. Tras ver el anuncio va con Alfred de compras para investigar el origen y efectos de los productos del Joker, mientras que Vicki Vale intenta investigar a Bruce y averiguar por qué puso las dos rosas en esa calle. thumb|In MemorianPosteriormente recibe una invitación de Bruce Wayne para cenar en el museo Flugelheim de Ciudad Gótica, pero quien en verdad la invita es el Joker, quien la había observado en las fotos tomadas por Bob en el ayuntamiento y se ha propuesto conquistarla pues se siente atraído por ella. Vicki asiste a la cita esperando a Bruce cuando uno de los camareros le entrega un paquete que contiene una mascarilla y una nota en la que dice que se la ponga. En ese momento, un gas emerge por la ventilación del museo extendiéndose y dejando inconscientes a los visitantes. Seguidamente, el Joker y sus hombres entran en el museo y, mientras estos estropean las obras de arte salpicándolas con pintura, el Joker llega a la mesa de Vicki. Una vez ahí, revisa el portafolio de Vicki y le dice que para él solamente valen la pena las fotos de vícimas de guerra. Le dice que ambos tiene cosas en común, pues según el, los dos son artistas. De hecho, el Joker se considera el "primer artista-homicida totalmente funcional del mundo " y, para probarlo, muestra el rostro de Alicia, deformado por sus cosméticos tóxicos. Vicki se asusta e intenta huir del Joker, y cunado este le cierra el paso, Vicki toma una jarra de agua y se la arroja en el rostro, revelando su verdadero rostro. En ese instante Batman se deja caer de un tragaluz y rescata a Vicki. Al escapar del museo abordan el batimóvil y huyen. Inmdeiatamente, los secuaces del Joker los siguen. Huida y persecución Al llegar a un cruce el batimóvil no puede avanzar más debido al caos vial causado por la presecución del batimóvil. Batman y Vicki salen del auto y huyen a toda prisa llegando a un callejón sin salida. Ahí Batman saca su pistola de agarre y dispara la cuerda hacia un puente; al enrrollarse ésta, son elevados justo en el instante en que son a punto de ser arrollados por el auto en que viajan los secuaces del Joker. A medio camino, Batman se suelta permitiendo que Vicki se ponga a salvo. thumb|Batman & Vicki ValeAl caer a tierra, Batman pierde la conciencia pues es golpeado y disparado a quemarropa. Al revisarlo, los secuaces del Joker se percatan que el traje que porta Batman es solo una armadura, por lo cual llegan a la conclusión que después de todo también es humano. Cuando intentan retirarle la máscara, Vicki les toma una foto, lo cual thumb|left|Rumbo a lo desconocidolos enfurece y comienzan a dispararle. Batman despierta y de un salto se levanta y los enfrenta. Mientras transcurre la pelea, Vicki toma fotos y se guarda el rollo entre sus ropas. Batman los vence y, acompañado de Vicki, abordan nuevamente el Batimóvil y se alejan de Ciudad Gótica. La cueva Batman lleva a Vicki a la Baticueva en donde le da un sobre y le explica que el Joker ha envenenado varios productos de higiene y belleza, haciendo que quienes usen determinadas combinaciones de estos productos se intoxiquen y mueran. thumb|En la BaticuevaVicki le cuestiona a Batman sobre de su actitud diciéndole que no es menos peligroso que el Joker, a lo cual Batman replica que el no es como él. Al preguntarle Vicki que va a pasar con ella, Batman la cubre con su capa y de pronto todo se oscurece. El baile del diablo A la mañana siguiente, Vicki amanece en la cama de su apartamento con la información de Batman pero con el rollo desaparecido (el rollo que revelaba la identidad de Batman). Por consejo de Alfred (debido a la constante preocupación de Vicki), Bruce visita a Vicki para confesarle que es Batman, pero cuando va a decírselo llega el Joker y le dice que Alicia se suicidó, entonces ve que Vicki tiene de visita a Bruce, thumb|left|"No puedes hacer un omelette sin romper algunos huevos"el cual le restriega en cara su anterior vida como Jack Napier. El Joker le dispara no sin antes decir la frase "¿Alguna vez has bailado con el diablo a la luz de la luna?". El Joker abandona el apartamento dejando a Vicky aterrada, quien al dirigir su mirada otra vez a Bruce, se percata que este desaparecido dejando una bandeja que ha usado para detener la bala. 20 millones Más tarde, el alcalde anuncia el aplazamiento del aniversario de la ciudad por culpa del Joker, éste aparece interfiriendo en el discurso televisado del alcalde para decir que desafía a Batman y que a medianoche repartirá 20 millones de dólares en efectivo para los ciudadanos. Éstos, entusiasmados deciden presentarse en las calles, mientas thumb|AsaltoBruce se da cuenta de que el Joker fue el mismo hombre quien junto con Joe Chill asesinó a sus padres cuando era niño (ya que el día del asesinato había pronunciado la frase que le dijo antes de dispararle en el apartamento de la periodista) y Vicki descubre que en la calle donde habían matado a los Wayne era la misma en la que Bruce había puesto las dos rosas. Al rato llega Vicki acompañada de Alfred a la Batcueva, Bruce la deja entrar en su mundo y le dice que esa misma noche se enfrentará al Joker. El aniversario Batman destruye la fábrica Axis esperando también matar al Joker, pero éste, desde su helicóptero, se burla de él. El payaso empieza la fiesta del 200 aniversario de Ciudad Gótica organizando un desfile y arrojando billetes a los transeúntes. Vicki y Knox documentan el acto mientras Batman, a bordo de su Batiavió, se dirige a la ciudad. thumb|left|Ataque desde el aireEl Joker, después de repartir los billetes, al ver que Batman se acerca, usa sus enormes globos cargados del gas letal "Smilex" para matar a todos los presentes. Batman, con su vehículo, se lleva los globos y los envía fuera de la atmósfera. Furioso, el Joker asesina a Bob y ordena a sus hombres espantar a la gente para poder enfrentarse a Batman. Éste, con su avión, le lanza misiles y balas al villano pero falla. El payaso saca un revólver con un enorme cañón y le dispara impactando directamente en el morro de la nave haciendo que se estrelle en las escaleras de la catedral. Vicki se acerca para ver si el héroe ha sobrevivido, pero el Joker llega y la obliga a subir al campanario de la catedral. Batman, quien sobrevivió a la colisión, a pesar de sus heridas, comienza a seguirlos. El Campanario Una vez en el campanario, Batman pelea nuevamente con los secuaces del Joker venciéndolos y se enfrenta al villano. Entonces, los dos descubren que cada uno es responsable del origen del otro, ya que el Joker creó a Batman al matar a sus padres y éste creó a al Joker al arrojar a Napier al ácido. El Joker es golpeado y arrojado al vacío. Engaña a Vicki y thumb|Al borde del abismoa Batman arrastrando a ambos consigo haciéndoles quedar colgando de la cornisa de la catedral, a punto de caer al vacío. Los secuaces del Joker, abordo de un helicóptero, le arrojan una escalera de cuerda para que éste escape. Al intentar subir, Batman saca nuevamente su pistola de agarre atrapando el tobillo del Joker y atando el otro extremo a una de las Gárgolas de la Catedral. El Joker no puede soportar el peso y se deja caer estrellándose contra el piso. Batman y Vicki caen pero éste nuevamente dispara su pistola de agarre, deteniendo la caída de ambos. Abajo, la policía rodea el cadáver del Joker. Gordon se acerca y le saca de su casaca una bolsa que contiene una caja que emite una risa macabra. Epílogo Poco después, Gordon y Dent presentan a la prensa la Batiseñal, thumb|left|Batiseñaly Dent lee una nota de Batman en la que indica que le avisen si el crimen surge de nuevo. Mientras, Alfred recoge a Vicki para una cita con Bruce, aunque le dice que se retrasará. La película acaba con una imagen de Batman en lo alto de un edificio contemplando la Batiseñal mientras ésta ilumina el cielo. Reparto y actores de Doblaje Escenas eliminadas Escena eliminada 1.jpg|Batman arroja dos capsulas de humo contra los policías Escena eliminada 2.jpg|El Joker empuja el cuerpo sin vida de Carl Grissom de la silla Escena eliminada 3.jpg|Luego de que el Joker diga "¿de donde sacara todos esos juguetitos?" le ordena a un matón "no te quedes ahí parado, ve a preguntarle" Escena eliminada 4.jpg|En esta escena Batman salvaba a una niña de los secuaces del Joker Escena eliminada 5 angulo 1.jpg|A diferencia de la versión final de esta película Bob si peleaba contra Batman Escena eliminada 5 angulo 2.jpg|Este es otro ángulo de la pelea Escena eliminada 6.jpg|Al igual que el comic originalmente Knox sería encontrado por la policía tapado por el manto de Batman. Tiempo después en la conferencia del final se revelaría que no es el verdadero Escena eliminada 7.jpg|En esta escena Vicki se encontraría con dos niños disfrazados de Batman Datos de interés *Jack Nicholson fue elegido para el papel del Joker cuando en una foto de Nicholson del póster de The Shining, Bob Kane le pintó el pelo de verde, la cara de blanco y los labios de rojo. *El traje que utiliza Batman en esta película es el traje de Troika publicada en 1995, de la novela gráfica Batman: Knight. *Billy Dee Williams interpreta a Harvey Dent antes de sufrir el accidente que lo convierte en Dos Caras. Williams firmó un contrato para repetir su papel en la futura secuela, pero Warner debió pagarle para que entregara el papel a Tommy Lee Jones en Batman Forever. Sin embargo, su papel a diferencia de los comics es casi nulo siendo solo un personaje de relleno pero aun mostrando la esencia original del personaje. * En los cómics originales el Joker no asesinó a los padres de Bruce Wayne, sino que fue Joe Chill. Aunque se puede ver (sin haberse confirmado) que Joe Chill aparece como el compañero del Joker en el momento en que éste asesina a sus padres. *Jack Napier no es el verdadero nombre del Joker en los cómics originales. El nombre de Jack Napier hace referencia al mismo "[[wiktionary:jackanapes|'jackanapes']]." Cabe destacar que le nombre Jack Napier es el nombre de una actor pornográfico. *El Joker, no muere en ningún momento en los cómics, ya que es la eterna némesis de Batman. Sin embargo, en la película muere al final ya que para Burton era ilógico que el villano volviese para una probable secuela. *El Joker, en esta película, tiene un origen claramente definido (basado en el cómic de Batman: The Killing Joke), en el cómic él mismo declara que no recuerda bien su pasado, y que nunca lo recuerda de la misma forma. *Cuando el Joker está en un hospital de mala muerte después de caer al tanque de ácido, el médico de ese lugar es una clara referencia a Hugo Strange, un villano de los cómics de Batman. Hugo Strange habría aparecido en la cancelada Batman Glorius Final, donde le devolvería la vida a Napier. *Cuando Batman se acerca a las computadoras en la Baticueva después de salvar a Vicki Vale del Joker, hay un par de botellas de enjuague bucal. *Es la única película de Batman en la que hay un único villano. *Esta película junto con Batman Begins; y The Dark Knight son las únicas en la que sale la Mafia. *Curiosamente la estatua que pintan en el museo para que se parezca al Joker es la del excéntrico emperador Calígula. * El nombre de Jack Napier fue reutilizado en los episodios "Dreams In Darkness" y "Joker's Wild" de Batman: The Animated Series, aunque más tarde se reveló que este no era más que otro alias del Joker, como se dijo en "Beware the Creeper" de The New Batman Adventures. * La iglesia de Ciudad Gótica y los matones del Joker aparecen en Lego Batman: The Videogame. Vídeos Archivo:Batman (1-5) Movie CLIP - You Can Call Me Joker (1989) HD Archivo:Batman (2-5) Movie CLIP - A Hot Time in Old Town (1989) HD Archivo:Batman (3-5) Movie CLIP - Who is this Guy? (1989) HD Archivo:Batman (4-5) Movie CLIP - Dance With the Devil (1989) HD Archivo:Batman (5-5) Movie CLIP - Who Made Who (1989) HD Otras películas Enlaces externos *Batman en YouTube (alquiler/compra digital) Categoría:Cine Categoría:Tim Burton